Catamenial tampons are typically inserted into a vagina of a woman to absorb menstrual discharges during menstruation. Such tampons are generally inserted either with the aid of an applicator or digitally via a user's finger.
In the case of a digital tampon that is inserted into the vagina by hand, the user is at risk of contaminating their fingers and/or nails with menstrual discharge during insertion. In addition, a user can risk damaging and/or infecting the vagina during insertion due to contact between the vagina and the user's finger and nail. Thus, some digital tampons can include a portion that can cover a user's finger and nail to promote clean and hygienic insertion. Known coverings, however, can be difficult to deploy and use.
Digital tampons are generally tightly packed in individual wrappers to make the tampon easy to carry and to protect the tampon from the environment prior to use. Digital tampons with finger covers typically require the finger cover to be folded and/or compacted so that the cover can fit in the wrapper. When the user opens and removes the wrapper to prepare the tampon for insertion, the finger cover can remain compacted and/or can be tangled. The user may have to expand the finger cover and search for the opening in the cover in order to insert a finger. This procedure can also disrupt hygienic tampon handling due to the user touching the tampon body with fingers while the user tries to expand the finger cover and locate its opening.
As such, it would be desirable to provide a digital tampon having a finger cover with improved ease of deployment. It would also be desirable to provide a digital tampon having a finger cover with improved ease of use.